The present invention relates to new substituted aminoheterocyclylamides of formula 
wherein
R1 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkyl or unsubstituted or mono- to penta-substituted phenyl, whereby the substituents are selected from the group comprising C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, cyano and nitro, whereby if the number of substituents is greater than 1, the substituents may be identical or different;
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkylene)phenyl, pyridyl, COOR6, CONR7R8, COR6, allyl or CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R6;
X1 is N or C(CN);
X2 is N, C(CN), C(COOR6), C(COR6), C(SOR6), C(CONR7R8) or C(NO2);
X3 is O or S;
Q is CH or N;
R3 and R4, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or together with the C-atom to which they are bonded, a C3-C7-cycloalkyl ring;
R5 is a substituent from the group comprising C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, cyano, hydroxy, amino, nitro and mono- to penta-substituted phenyl, whereby the substituents are selected from the group comprising C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, cyano, hydroxy, amino and nitro, and if the number of phenyl substituents is greater than 1, they may be identical or different, whereby if m is greater than 1, the substituents R5 may be identical or different;
R6 is C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl;
R7 and R8 independently of one another, are hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
m is 1, 2 or 3; and
n is 0 or 1;
the preparation thereof and the use thereof in the control of pests, and also pesticides containing at least one of these compounds.
Substituted aminoheterocyclylamides having pesticidal activity are described for example in DE 197 27 162. However, the active ingredients specifically disclosed therein cannot always fulfil the requirements regarding potency and activity spectrum. There is therefore a need for active ingredients with improved pesticidal properties. It has now been found that the aminoheterocyclylamides of formula I have excellent pesticidal properties, especially against endoparasites.
The alkyl groups present in the definitions of the substituents may be straight-chained or branched and are for example methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, pentyl and hexyl, as well as the branched isomers thereof.
As a rule, halogen signifies fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The same applies to halogen in combination with other significances, such as halogenalkyl or halogenphenyl.
Halogenalkyl groups preferably have a chain length of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Halogenalkyl is for example fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 1.1-difluoro-2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2,2,3,3-tetrafluoroethyl and 2,2,2-trichloroethyl; preferably trichloromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl and dichlorofluoromethyl.
Alkoxy groups preferably have a chain length of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Alkoxy is for example methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec.-butoxy and tert.-butoxy, as well as the isomers pentyloxy and hexyloxy; preferably methoxy and ethoxy.
Preference is given to compounds of formula I, wherein
R1 is halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkyl or unsubstituted or mono- to penta-substituted phenyl, whereby the substituents are selected from the group comprising C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, cyano and nitro, whereby if the number of substituents is greater than 1, the substituents may be the same or different;
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkylene)phenyl or pyridyl;
X1 is N or C(CN);
X2 is N or C(CN);
X3 is O or S;
Q is CH or N;
R3 and R4, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C6-Alkyl or together with the C-atom to which they are bonded, a C3-C7-cycloalkyl ring;
R5 is a substituent from the group comprising C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, cyano, hydroxy, amino and nitro, whereby if m is greater than 1, the substituents may be identical or different;
m is 1, 2 or 3; and
n is 0 or 1;
The especially preferred compounds in the context of formula I include substances of formula Ia 
wherein the substituents are defined as under formula I.
Preferred embodiments in the context of the compounds of formulae I and Ia are:
(1) A compound of formula I, wherein X3 is O;
(2) A compound of formula I, wherein R1 is halogen or C1-C6-haloalkyl; preferably fluorine, chlorine or C1-C4-haloalkyl; more preferably chlorine or C1-C2-haloalkyl; most preferably chlorine or trifluoromethyl;
(3) A compound of formula I, wherein R2 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl; preferably hydrogen or C1-C2-alkyl; most preferably hydrogen;
(4) A compound of formula I, wherein R3 and R4, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C2-alkyl, or together with the C-atom to which they are bonded, a C3-C6-cyclo-alkyl ring; preferably hydrogen or together with the C-atom to which they are bonded, a C3-C5-cycloalkyl ring; most preferably hydrogen or together with the C-atom to which they are bonded, a cyclopropyl ring;
(5) A compound of formula I, wherein m is 1 or 2, preferably 2;
(6) A compound of formula I, wherein n is 0;
(7) A compound of formula I, wherein R2 is halogen or C1-C6-haloalkyl; R2 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl; R3 and R4, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C2-alkyl or together with the C-atom to which they are bonded, is a C3-C6-cycloalkyl ring; m is 1 or 2; and n is 0;
(8) A compound of formula I, wherein R1 is fluorine, chlorine or C1-C4-haloalkyl; R2 is hydrogen or C1-C2-alkyl; R3 and R4 are hydrogen or together with the C-atom to which they are bonded, a C3-C5-cycloalkyl ring; m is 2; and n is O;
(9) A compound of formula I, wherein R1 is chlorine or C1-C2-haloalkyl; R2 is hydrogen; R3 and R4 are hydrogen or together with the C-atom to which they are bonded, a cyclopropyl ring; m is 2; and n is O.
A further object of the invention is the process for the preparation of the compounds of formula I and optionally the enantiomers thereof, for example characterised in that a compound of formula 
which is known or may be produced analogously to corresponding known compounds, and wherein R1, R2, X1 and X2 are defined as given for formula I, is reacted with a compound of formula 
which is known or may be produced analogously to corresponding known compounds, in which X3, R3, R4, R5, m, n und Q are defined as for formula I, and Z is a leaving group, optionally in the presence of a basic catalyst, and if desired, a compound of formula I which is obtainable by this process or in another way, or an enantiomer thereof, may be converted into another compound of formula I or an enantiomer thereof, a mixture of enantiomers which is obtainable by this process is separated and the desired enantiomer isolated.
Suitable leaving groups are halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy or hydroxy, preferably chlorine.
Suitable bases for facilitating the reaction are e.g. trialkylamines, basic heterocycles or phosphines. Triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, quinuclidine, 1,5-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-5-ene (DBU) and triphenylphosphine may be mentioned by way of example. Diisopropylethylamine is preferred.
The reagents may be reacted together as such, i.e. without adding a solvent or diluent, for example in the melt. However, for the most part, it is advantageous to add an inert solvent or diluent or a mixture thereof. Examples of such solvents or diluents that may be mentioned are: aromatic, aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons and halogen-hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene, xylene, mesitylene, tetraline, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, bromobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, trichloromethane, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane, trichloroethene or tetrachloroethene; ethers such as diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, tert.-butylmethyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, dimethoxydiethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone; amides such as N,N-dimethyl formamide, N,N-diethyl formamide, N,N-dimethyl acetamide, N-methyl-pyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric acid triamide; nitriles such as acetonitrile or propionitrile; and sulphoxides such as dimethyl sulphoxide. If the reaction is carried out in the presence of a base, bases used in excess, such as triethylamine, pyridine, N-methylmorpholine or N,N-diethylamine, may serve as solvents or diluents. Halogen hydrocarbons are preferred, especially dichloromethane.
The reaction is advantageously carried out in a temperature range of ca. xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to ca. +150xc2x0 C., preferably from ca. xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to ca. +80xc2x0 C., most preferably from ca. 0xc2x0 C. to ca. +40xc2x0 C.
In a preferred embodiment, a compound of formula II is reacted at 0xc2x0 to 120xc2x0, preferably 20xc2x0, in a halogen hydrocarbon, preferably dichloromethane, with a compound of formula III.
The compounds I may be present in the form of one of the possible isomers or as a mixture thereof, e.g. depending on the number, absolute and relative configuration of the asymmetric carbon atoms as pure isomers, such as antipodes and/or diastereoisomers, or as isomeric mixtures, such as enantiomeric mixtures, e.g. racemates, diastereoisomeric mixtures or racemic mixtures; the invention relates to both the pure isomers and all the possible isomeric mixtures, and is to be understood as such hereinbefore and hereinafter, even if stereochemical details are not specifically mentioned in each case.
Depending on the choice of starting materials and procedures, diastereoisomeric mixtures and racemic mixtures of compounds I, which are obtained in accordance with the invention or in another way, may be separated in known manner into the pure diastereoisomers or racemates based on the physical-chemical differences of the constituents, for example by means of fractional crystallisation, distillation and/or chromatography.
Mixtures of enantiomers that are obtainable accordingly, such as racemates, may be broken down into the optical antipodes by known methods, for example by recrystallisation from an optically active solvent, by chromatography on chiral adsorbents, e.g. high-pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) on acetyl cellulose, with the assistance of appropriate micro-organisms, by cleavage with specific immobilised enzymes, through the formation of inclusion compounds, e.g. using chiral crown ethers, wherein only one enantiomer is complexed.
According to the invention, apart from isolation of corresponding isomer mixtures, generally known methods of diastereoselective or enantioselective synthesis can also be applied to obtain pure diastereoisomers or enantiomers, e.g. by carrying out the method of the invention using educts with correspondingly suitable stereochemistry.
It is advantageous to isolate or synthesize the biologically more active isomer in each case, e.g. enantiomer or isomer mixture, e.g. enantiomer mixture, if the individual components show differences in biological efficacy.
In the method of the present invention, the starting materials and intermediates used are preferably those that lead to the compounds I described at the beginning as being especially useful.
The invention relates especially to the method of preparation described in the example.
Starting materials and intermediates, which are new and are used according to the invention for the preparation of compounds I, as well as their usage and process for the preparation thereof, similarly form an object of the invention.
The compounds I according to the invention are notable for their broad activity spectrum and are valuable active ingredients for use in pest control, including in particular the control of endo- and ecto-parasites on animals, whilst being well-tolerated by warm-blooded animals, fish and plants,
In the context of the present invention, ectoparasites are understood to be in particular insects, mites and ticks. These include insects of the order: Lepidoptera, Coleoptera, Homoptera, Heteroptera, Diptera, Thysanoptera, Orthoptera, Anoplura, Siphonaptera, Mallophaga, Thysanura, Isoptera, Psocoptera and Hymenoptera. However, the ectoparasites which may be mentioned in particular are those which trouble humans or animals and carry pathogens, for example flies such as Musca domestica, Musca vetustissima, Musca autumnalis, Fannia canicularis, Sarcophaga camaria, Lucilia cuprina, Hypoderma bovis, Hypoderma lineatum, Chrysomyia chloropyga, Dermatobia hominis, Cochliomyia hominivorax, Gasterophilus intestinalis, Oestrus ovis, Stomoxys calcitrans, Haematobia irritans and midges (Nematocera), such as Culicidae, Simuliidae, Psychodidae, but also blood-sucking parasites, for example fleas, such as Ctenocephalides felis and Ctenocephalides canis (cat and dog fleas), Xenopsylla cheopis, Pulex irtitans, Dermatophilus penetrans, lice, such as Damalina ovis, Pediculus humanis, biting flies and horse-flies (Tabanidae), Haematopota spp. such as Haematopota pluvialis, Tabanidea spp. such as Tabanus nigrovittatus, Chrysopsinae spp. such as Chrysops caecutiens, tsetse flies, such as species of Glossinia, biting insects, particularly cockroaches, such as Blatella germanica, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, mites, such as Dermanyssus gallinae, Sarcoptes scabiei, Psoroptes ovis and Psorergates spp. and last but not least ticks. The latter belong to the order Acarina. Known representatives of ticks are, for example, Boophilus, Amblyomma, Anocentor, Dermacentor, Haemaphysalis, Hyalomma, Ixodes, Rhipicentor, Margaropus, Rhipicephalus, Argas, Otobius and Omithodoros and the like, which preferably infest warm-blooded animals including farm animals, such as cattle, pigs, sheep and goats, poultry such as chickens, turkeys and geese, fur-bearing animals such as mink, foxes, chinchillas, rabbits and the like, as well as domestic animals such as cats and dogs, but also humans.
Compounds I can also be used against hygiene pests, especially of the order Diptera of the families Sarcophagidae, Anophilidae and Culicidae; the orders Orthoptera, Dictyoptera (e.g. the family Blattidae) and Hymenoptera (e.g. the family Formicidae).
Compounds I also have sustainable efficacy on parasitic mites and insects of plants. In the case of spider mites of the order Acarina, they are effective against eggs, nymphs and adults of Tetranychidae (Tetranychus spp. and Panonychus spp.).
They have high activity aginst sucking insects of the order Homoptera, especially against pests of the families Aphididae, Delphacidae, Cicadellidae, Psyllidae, Loccidae, Diaspididae and Eriophydidae (e.g. rust mite on citrus fruits); the orders Hemiptera, Heteroptera and Thysanoptera, and on the plant-eating insects of the orders Lepidoptera, Coleoptera, Diptera and Orthoptera.
They are similarly suitable as a soil insecticide against pests in the soil.
The compounds of formula I are therefore effective against all stages of development of sucking insects and eating insects on crops such as cereals, cotton, rice, maize, soya, potatoes, vegetables, fruit, tobacco, hops, citrus, avocados and other crops.
The compounds of formula I are also effective against plant nematodes of the species Meloidogyne, Heterodera, Pratylenchus, Ditylenchus, Radopholus, Rizoglyphus etc.
In particular, the compounds are effective against helminths, in which the endoparasitic nematodes may be the cause of serious diseases of mammals and poultry, e.g. sheep, pigs, goats, cattle, horses, donkeys, dogs, cats, guinea-pigs and exotic birds. Typical nematodes of this indication are: Haemonchus, Trichostrongylus, Ostertagia, Nematodirus, Cooperia, Ascaris, Bunostonum, Oesophagostonum, Charbertia, Trichuris, Strongylus, Trichonema, Dictyocaulus, Capillaria, Heterakis, Toxocara, Ascaridia, Oxyuris, Ancylostoma, Uncinaria, Toxascaris and Parascaris. The particular advantage of the compounds of formula I is their efficacy against those parasites that are resistant towards active ingredients based on benzimidazole.
Certain pests of the species Nematodirus, Cooperia and Oesophagostonum infest the intestinal tract of the host animal, while others of the species Haemonchus and Ostertagia are parasitic in the stomach and those of the species Dictyocaulus are parasitic in the lung tissue. Parasites of the families Filariidae and Setariidae may be found in the internal cell tissue and in the organs, e.g. the heart, the blood vessels, the lymph vessels and the subcutaneous tissue. A particularly notable parasite is the heartworm of the dog, Dirofilaria immitis. The compounds of formula I are highly effective against these parasites.
Furthermore, the compounds of formula I are also especially suitable for the control of human pathogenic parasites. Of these, typical representatives that appear in the digestive tract are those of the species Ancylostoma, Necator, Ascaris, Strongyloides, Trichinella, Capillaria, Trichuris and Enterobius. The compounds of the present invention are also effective against parasites of the species Wuchereria, Brugia, Onchocerca and Loa from the family of Filariidae, which appear in the blood, in the tissue and in various organs, and also against Dracunculus and parasites of the species Strongyloides and Trichinella, which infect the gastrointestinal tract in particular.
The good pesticidal activity of the compounds of formula I corresponds to a mortality rate of at least 50-60% of the pests mentioned. In particular, the compounds of formula I are notable for the exceptionally long duration of efficacy.
The activity of the compounds according to the invention and of the compositions containing them against animal pests may be substantially broadened and adapted to the prevailing circumstances by adding other insecticides and/or acaricides. The additives in question may be for example representatives of the following classes of active ingredient: organophosphorus compounds, nitrophenols and derivatives, formamidines, ureas, carbamates, pyrethroids, chlorinated hydrocarbons, neonicotinoids and Bacillus thuringiensis preparations.
The compounds of formula I are preferably employed in unmodified form or preferably together with the adjuvants conventionally used in the art of formulation and may therefore be processed in a known manner to give, for example, emulsifiable concentrates, directly sprayable or dilutable solutions, dilute emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, dusts, granules or microencapsulations in polymeric substances. As with the compositions, the methods of application, such as spraying, atomizing, dusting, scattering or pouring, are selected in accordance with the intended objectives and the prevailing circumstances.
The formulation, i.e. the agents, preparations or compositions containing the active ingredient of formula I, or combinations of these active ingredients with other agrochemical active ingredients, and optionally a solid or liquid adjuvant, are produced in a manner known per se, for example by intimately mixing and/or grinding the active ingredients with spreading compositions, for example with solvents, solid carriers, and optionally surface-active compounds (surfactants).
The solvents in question may be: aromatic hydrocarbons, preferably fractions of alkylbenzenes having 8 to 12 carbon atoms, such as xylene mixtures or alkylated naphthalenes, aliphatic or cyclo-aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane, paraffins or tetrahydronaphthalene, alcohols, such as ethanol, propanol or butanol, glycols and their ethers and esters, such as propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol ether, ethylene glycol or ethylene glycol monomethyl or -ethyl ether, ketones, such as cyclohexanone, isophorone or diacetanol alcohol, strong polar solvents, such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, dimethyl sulfoxide or dimethylformamide, or water, vegetable oils, such as rape, castor, coconut, or soybean oil, and also, if appropriate, silicone oils.
The solid carriers used for example for dusts and dispersible powders, are normally natural mineral fillers such as calcite, talcum, kaolin, montmorillonite or attapulgite. In order to improve the physical properties it is also possible to add highly dispersed silicic acid or highly dispersed absorbent polymers. Suitable granulated adsorptive carriers are porous types, for example pumice, broken brick, sepiolite or bentonite, and suitable non-sorbent carriers are materials such as calcite or sand. In addition, a great number of pregranulated materials of inorganic or organic nature can be used, e.g. especially dolomite or pulverised plant residues.
Depending on the type of active ingredient of formula I to be formulated, or the combination of these active ingredients with other insecticides or acaricides, suitable surface-active compounds are non-ionic, cationic and/or anionic surfactants having good emulsifying, dispersing and wetting properties. The surfactants are also understood to be surfactant mixtures.
Suitable anionic surfactants can be both so-called water-soluble soaps and water-soluble synthetic surfactant compounds.
Suitable soaps are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts or unsubstituted or substituted ammonium salts of higher fatty acids (C10-C22), for example the sodium or potassium salts of oleic or stearic acid, or of natural fatty acid mixtures which can be obtained for example from coconut oil or tallow oil. The fatty acid methyltaurine salts may also be mentioned as surfactants.
More frequently, however, so-called synthetic surfactants are used, especially fatty sulphonates, fatty sulphates, sulphonated benzimidazole derivatives or alkylarylsulphonates.
The fatty sulphonates or sulphates are usually in the form of alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts or unsubstituted or substituted ammoniums salts and have an alkyl radical with 8 to 22 carbon atoms, which also includes the alkyl moiety of acyl radicals, for example, the sodium or calcium salt of ligninsulphonic acid, of dodecylsulphate or of a mixture of fatty alcohol sulphates obtained from natural fatty acids. These compounds also comprise the salts of sulphuric acid esters and sulphonic acids of fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide adducts. The sulphonated benzimidazole derivatives preferably contain 2 sulphonic acid groups and one fatty acid radical containing 8 to 22 carbon atoms. Examples of alkylarylsulfonates are the sodium, calcium or triethanolamine salts of dodecylbenzenesulphonic acid, dibutyinapthalenesulphonic acid, or of a naphthalenesulphonic acid/formaldehyde condensation product. Also suitable are corresponding phosphates, e.g. salts of the phosphoric acid ester of an adduct of p-nonylphenol with 4 to 14 moles of ethylene oxide or phospholipids.
Non-ionic surfactants are preferably polyglycol ether derivatives of aliphatic or cycloaliphatic alcohols, or saturated or unsaturated fatty acids and alkylphenols, said derivatives containing 3 to 30 glycol ether groups and 8 to 20 carbon atoms in the (aliphatic) hydrocarbon moiety and 6 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety of the alkylphenols. Further suitable non-ionic surfactants are the water-soluble adducts of polyethylene oxide with polypropylene glycol, ethylenediamine polypropylene glycol and alkylpolypropylene glycol containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain, which adducts contain 20 to 250 ethylene glycol ether groups and 10 to 100 propylene glycol ether groups. These compounds usually contain 1 to 5 ethylene glycol units per propylene glycol unit.
Examples of non-ionic surfactants are nonylphenolpolyethoxyethanols, castor oil polyglycol ethers, polypropylene/polyethylene oxide adducts, tributylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol, polyethylene glycol and octylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol. Also suitable are fatty acid esters of polyoxyethylene sorbitan, such as polyoxyethylene sorbitan trioleate.
Cationic surfactants are preferably quaternary ammonium salts which have as N-substituent at least one C8-C22 alkyl radical and, as further substituents, lowerxe2x80x94where appropriatexe2x80x94halogenated alkyl, benzyl or lower hydroxyalkyl radicals. The salts preferably exist as halides, methyl sulphates or ethyl sulphates, preferably as stearyl trimethylammonium chloride or benzyl-di-(2-chloroethyl)-ethylammonium bromide.
The surfactants which are customary in formulation technology are described for example in the following publications:
xe2x80x9cMc Cutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d, McPublishing Corp., Glen Rock, N.J., USA, 1988xe2x80x3,
H. Stache, xe2x80x9cTensid-Taschenbuchxe2x80x9d (Surfactants Handbook), 2nd edition, C. Hanser Publishing Munich, Vienna 1981.
M. and J. Ash. xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surfactantsxe2x80x9d, Vol. I-III, Chemical Publishing Co., N.Y., 1980-1981.
Preferred application forms for usage on warm-blooded animals in the control of helminths include solutions, emulsions, suspensions (drenches), food additives, powders, tablets including effervescent tablets, boll, capsules, micro-capsules and pour-on formulations, whereby the physiological compatability of the formulation excipients must be taken into consideration.
The binders for tablets and boli may be chemically modified polymeric natural substances that are soluble in water or in alcohol, such as starch, cellulose or protein derivatives (e.g. methyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, ethylhydroxyethyl cellulose, proteins such as zein, gelatin and the like), as well as synthetic polymers, such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone etc. The tablets also contain fillers (e.g. starch, microcrystalline cellulose, sugar, lactose etc.), glidants and disintegrants.
If the anthelminthics are present in the form of feed concentrates, then the carriers used are e.g. performance feeds, feed grain or protein concentrates. Such feed concentrates or compositions may contain, apart from the active ingredients, also additives, vitamins, antibiotics, chemotherapeutics or other pesticides, primarily bacteriostats, fungistats, coccidiostats, or even hormone preparations, substances having anabolic action or substances which promote growth, which affect the quality of meat of animals for slaughter or which are beneficial to the organism in another way. If the compositions or the active ingredients of formula I contained therein are added directly to feed or to the drinking troughs, then the formulated feed or drink contains the active ingredients preferably in a concentration of ca. 0.0005 to 0.02% by weight (5-200 ppm).
Application of the compositions according to the invention to the animals to be treated may take place topically, perorally, parenterally or subcutaneously, the composition being present in the form of solutions, emulsions, suspensions, (drenches), powders, tablets, boll, capsules and pour-on formulations.
The compounds of formula I according to the invention may be used alone or in combination with other biocides. They may be combined with pesticides having the same sphere of activity e.g. to increase activity, or with substances having another sphere of activity e.g. to broaden the range of activity. It can also be sensible to add so-called repellents. If the range of activity is to be extended to endoparasites, e.g. wormers, the compounds of formula I are suitably combined with substances having endoparasitic properties. Of course, they can also be used in combination with antibacterial compositions. Since the compounds of formula I are adulticides, i.e. since they are effective in particular against the adult stage of the target parasites, the addition of pesticides which instead attack the juvenile stages of the parasites may be very advantageous. In this way, the greatest part of those parasites that produce great economic damage will be covered. Moreover, this action will contribute substantially to avoiding the formation of resistance. Many combinations may also lead to synergistic effects, i.e. the total amount of active ingredient can be reduced, which is desirable from an ecological point of view. Preferred groups of combination partners and especially preferred combination partners are named in the following, whereby combinations may contain one or more of these partners in addition to a compound of formula I.
Suitable partners in the mixture may be biocides, e.g. the insecticides and acaricides with a varying mechanism of activity, which are named in the following and have been known to the person skilled in the art for a long time, e.g. chitin synthesis inhibitors, growth regulators; active ingredients which act as juvenile hormones; active ingredients which act as adulticides; broad-band insecticides, broad-band acaricides and nematicides; and also the well known anthelminthics and insect- and/or acarid-deterring substances, said repellents or detachers.
Non-limitative examples of suitable insecticides and acaricides are:
Non-limitative examples of suitable anthelminthics are named in the following, a few representatives have insecticidal and acaricidal activity in addition to the anthelminthic activity, and are partly already in the above list.
(A1) Praziguantel=2-cyclohexylcarbonyl-4-oxo-1,2,3,6,7,11b-hexahydro-4H-pyrazino[2,1-xcex1]isoquinoline
(A2) Closantel=3,5-diiodo-N-[5-chloro-2-methyl-4-(a-cyano-4-chlorobenzyl)phenyl]-salicylamide
(A3) Triclabendazole=5-chloro-6-(2,3-dichlorophenoxy)-2-methylthio-1H-benzimidazole
(A4) Levamisol=L-(xe2x88x92)-2,3,5,6-tetrahydro-6-phenylimidazo[2,1b]thiazole
(A5) Mebendazole=(5-benzoyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)carbaminic acid methylester
(A6) Omphalotin=a macrocyclic fermentation product of the fungus Omphalotus olearius described in WO 97/20857
(A7) Abamectin=avermectin B1
(A8) Ivermectin=22,23-dihydroavermectin B1
(A9) Moxidectin=5-O-demethyl-28-deoxy-25-(1,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl)-6,28-epoxy-23-(methoxyimino)-milbemycin B
(A10) Doramectin=25-cyclohexyl-5-O-demethyl-25-de(1-methylpropyl)-avermectin A1a
(A11) Milbemectin=mixture of milbemycin A3 and milbemycin A4
(A12) Milbemycinoxim=5-oxim of milbemectin
Non-limitative examples of suitable repellents and detachers are:
(R1) DEET (N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide)
(R2) KBR 3023 N-butyl-2-oxycarbonyl-(2-hydroxy)-piperidine
(R3) Cymiazole=N,-2,3-dihydro-3-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-ylidene-2,4-xylidene
The said partners in the mixture are best known to specialists in this field. Most are described in various editions of the Pesticide Manual, The British Crop Protection Council, London, and others in the various editions of The Merck Index, Merck and Co., Inc., Rahway, N.J., USA or in patent literature. Therefore, the following listing is restricted to a few places where they may be found by way of example.
(I) 2-Methyl-2-(methylthio)propionaldehyd-O-Methylcarbamoyloxime (Aldicarb), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 26;
(II) S-(3,4-Dihydro-4-oxobenzo[d]-[1,2,3]-triazin-3-ylmethyl)O,O-dimethyl-phosphorodithioate (Azinphos-methyl), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 67;
(III) Ethyl-N-[2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethylbenzofuran-7-yloxycarbonyl-(methyl)aminothio]-N-isopropyl-xcex2-alaninate (Benfuracarb), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 96;
(IV) 2-Methylbiphenyl-3-ylmethyl-(Z)-(1RS)-cis-3-(2-chlor-3,3,3-trifluorprop-1-enyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropancarboxylate (Bifenthrin), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 118;
(V) 2-tert-Butylimino-3-isopropyl-5-phenyl-1,3,5-thiadiazian-4-one (Buprofezin), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 157;
(VI) 2,3-Dihydro-2,2-dimethylbenzofuran-7-yl-methylcarbamate (Carbofuran), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 186;
(VII) 2,3-Dihydro-2,2-dimethylbenzofuran-7-yl-(dibutylaminothio)methylcarbamate (Carbosulfan), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 188;
(VIII) S,S-(2-Dimethylaminotrimethylene)-bis(thiocarbamate) (Cartap), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 193;
(IX) 1-[3,5-Dichloro-4-(3-chloro-5-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyloxy)phenyl]-3-(2,6-difluoro-benzoyl)-urea (Chlorfluazuron), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 213;
(X) O,O-Diethyl-O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyl-phosphorothioate (Chlorpyrifos), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 235;
(XI) (RS)-xcex1-Cyano-4-fluoro-3-phenoxybenzyl-(1RS,3RS,1RS,3RS)-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-di-methylcyclopropancarboxylate (Cyfluthrin), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 293;
(XII) Mixture of (S)-xcex1-Cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl-(Z)-(1R,3R)-3-(2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-propenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate and (R)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl-(Z)-(1R,3R)-3-(2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate (Lambda-Cyhalothrin), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 300;
(XIII) Racemate consisting of (S)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl-(1R,3R)-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate and (R-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl-(1S,3S)-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate (Alpha-cypermethrin), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 308;
(XIV) Mixture of the stereoisomers of (S)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1RS,3RS,1RS,3RS)-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate (zeta-Cypermethrin), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 314;
(XV) (S)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl-(1R,3R)-3-(2,2-dibromovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropane-carboxylate (Deltamethrin), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 344;
(XVI) (4-Chlorophenyl)-3-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)urea (Diflubenzuron), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 395;
(XVII) (1,4,5,6,7,7-Hexachloro-8,9,10-trinorbom-5-en-2,3-ylenbismethylene)-sulphite (Endosulfan), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 459;
(XVIII) xcex1-Ethylthio-o-tolyl-methylcarbamate (Ethiofencarb), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 479;
(XIX) O,O-Dimethyl-O-4-nitro-m-tolyl-phosphorothioate (Fenitrothion), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 514;
(XX) 2-sec-Butylphenyl-methylcarbamate (Fenobucarb), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 516;
(XXI) (RS)-xcex1-Cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl-(RS)-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methylbutyrate (Fenvalerate), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 539;
(XXII) S-[Formyl(methyl)carbamoylmethyl]-O,O-dimethyl-phosphorodithioate (Formothion), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 625;
(XXIII) 4-Methylthio-3,5-xylyl-methylcarbamate (Methiocarb), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 813;
(XXIV) 7-Chlorbicyclo[3.2.0]hepta-2,6-dien-6-yl-dimethylphosphate (Heptenophos), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 670;
(XXV) 1-(6-Chloro-3-pyridylmethyl)-N-nitroimidazolidin-2-ylidenamine (Imidacloprid), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 706;
(XXVI) 2-Isopropylphenyl-methylcarbamate (Isoprocarb), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 729;
(XXVII) O,S-Dimethyl-phosphoramidothioate (Methamidophos), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 808;
(XXVIII) S-Methyl-N-(methylcarbamoyloxy)thioacetimidate (Methomyl), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 815;
(XXIX) Methyl-3-(dimethoxyphosphinoyloxy)but-2-enoate (Mevinphos), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 844;
(XXX) O,O-Diethyl-O-4-nitrophenyl-phosphorothioate (Parathion), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 926;
(XXXI) O,O-Dimethyl-O-4-nitrophenyl-phosphorothioate (Parathion-methyl), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 928;
(XXXII) S-6-Chloro-2,3-dihydro-2-oxo-1,3-benzoxazol-3-ylmethyl-O, O-diethyl-phosphor-dithioate (Phosalone), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 963;
(XXXIII) 2-Dimethylamino-5,6-dimethylpyrimidin-4-yl-dimethylcarbamate (Pirimicarb), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 985;
(XXXIV) 2-Isopropoxyphenyl-methylcarbamate (Propoxur), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1036;
(XXXV) 1-(3,5-Dichloro-2,4-difluorophenyl)-3-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)urea (Teflubenzuron), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1158;
(XXXVI) S-tert-butylthiomethyl-O,O-dimethyl-phosphorodithioate (Terbufos), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1165;
(XXXVII) Ethyl-(3-tert.-butyl-1-dimethylcarbamoyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-5-yl-thio)-acetate, (Triazamate), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1224;
(XXXVIII) Abamectin, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 3;
(XXXIX) 2-sec-butylphenyl-methylcarbamate (Fenobucarb), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 516;
(XL) N-tert.-butyl-N-(4-ethylbenzoyl)-3,5-dimethylbenzohydrazide (Tebufenozide), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1147;
(XLI) (xc2x1)-5-Amino-1-(2,6-dichloro-xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-p-tolyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-sulphinylpyrazol-3-carbonitrile (Fipronil), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 545;
(XLII) (RS)-xcex1-cyano-4-fluoro-3-phenoxybenzyl(1RS,3RS;1RS,3RS)-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate (beta-Cyfluthrin), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 295;
(XLIII) (4-Ethoxyphenyl)-[3-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)propyl](dimethyl)silane (Silafluofen), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1105;
(XLIV) tert.-butyl (E)-xcex1-(1,3-dimethyl-5-phenoxypyrazol-4-yl-methylenamino-oxy)-p-toluate (Fenpyroximate), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 530;
(XLV) 2-tert.-butyl-5-(4-tert.-butylbenzylthio)-4-chloropyridazin-3(2H)-one (Pyridaben), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1161;
(XLVI) 4-[[4-(1,1-dimethylphenyl)phenyl]ethoxy]-quinazoline (Fenazaquin), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 507;
(XLVII) 4-Phenoxyphenyl-(RS)-2-(pyridyloxy)propyl-ether (Pyriproxyfen), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1073;
(XLVIII) 5-Chloro-N(2-[4-(2-ethoxyethyl)-2,3-dimethylphenoxy]ethyl)-6-ethylpyrimidin-4-amine (Pyrimidifen), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1070;
(XLIX) (E)-N-(6-chloro-3-pyridylmethyl)-N-ethyl-N-methyl-2-nitrovinylidenediamine (Nitenpyram), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 880;
(L) (E)-N1-[(6-chloro-3-pyridyl)methyl]-N2-cyano-N1-methylacetamidine (NI-25, Acetamiprid), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 9;
(LI) Avermectin B1, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 3;
(LII) an insect-active extract from a plant, especially (2R,6aS,12aS)-1,2,6,6a,12,12a-hexhydro-2-isopropenyl-8,9-dimethoxy-chromeno[3,4-b]furo[2,3-h]chromen-6-one (Rotenone), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1097; and an extract from Azadirachta indica, especially azadirachtin, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 59; and
(LIII) a preparation which contains insect-active nematodes, preferably Heterorhabditis bacteriophora and Heterorhabditis megidis, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 671; Steinernema feltiae, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1115 and Steinernema scapterisci, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1116;
(LIV) a preparation obtainable from Bacillus subtilis, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 72; or from a strain of Bacillus thuringiensis with the exception of compounds isolated from GC91 or from NCTC11821; The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 73;
(LV) a preparation which contains insect-active fungi, preferably Verticillium lecanii, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1266; Beauveria brogniartii, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 85 and Beauveria bassiana, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 83;
(LVI) a preparation which contains insect-active viruses, preferably Neodipridon Sertifer NPV, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1342; Mamestra brassicae NPV, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 759 and Cydia pomonella granulosis virus, from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 291;
(CLXXXI) 7-Chloro-2,3,4a,5-tetrahydro-2-[methoxycarbonyl(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)-carbamoyl]indole[1,2e]oxazolin-4a-carboxylate(DPX-MP062, Indoxycarb), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 453;
(CLXXXII) N-tert.-butyl-Nxe2x80x2-(3,5-dimethylbenzoyl)-3-methoxy-2-methylbenzohydrazide (RH-2485, Methoxyfenozide), from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 1094; and
(CLXXXIII) (Nxe2x80x2-[4-methoxy-biphenyl-3-yl]-hydrazinecarboxylic acid isopropyl ester (D 2341), from Brighton Crop Protection Conference, 1996, 487-493;
(R2) Book of Abstracts, 212th ACS National Meeting Orlando, Fla., August 25-29 (1996), AGRO-020. Publisher: American Chemical Society, Washington, D.C. CONEN: 63BFAF.
As a consequence of the above details, a further essential aspect of the present invention relates to combination preparations for the control of parasites on warm-blooded animals, characterised in that they contain, in addition to a compound of formula I, at least one further active ingredient having the same or different sphere of activity and at least one physiologically acceptable carrier. The present invention is not restricted to two-fold combinations.
As a rule, the anthelminthic compositions according to the invention contain 0.1 to 99% by weight, especially 0.1 to 95% by weight of active ingredient of formula I, Ia or mixtures thereof, 99.9 to 1% by weight, especially 99.8 to 5% by weight of a solid or liquid admixture, including 0 to 25% by weight, especially 0.1 to 25% by weight of a surfactant.
The pour-on or spot-on method consists in applying the compound of formula I to a specific location of the skin or fur, advantageously to the neck or backbone of the animal. This takes place e.g. by applying a swab or spray of the pour-on or spot-on formulation to a relatively small area of the coat, from where the active substance is dispersed almost automatically over wide areas of the fur owing to the spreading nature of the components in the formulation and assisted by the animal""s movements.
Pour-on or spot-on formulations suitably contain carriers, which promote rapid dispersement over the skin surface or in the coat of the host animal, and are generally regarded as spreading oils. Suitable carriers are e.g. oily solutions; alcoholic and isopropanolic solutions such as solutions of 2-octyldodecanol or oleyl alcohol; solutions in esters of monocarboxylic acids, such as isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, lauric acid oxalate, oleic acid oleyl ester, oleic acid decyl ester, hexyl laurate, oleyl oleate, decyl oleate, capric acid esters of saturated fat alcohols of chain length C12-C18; solutions of esters of dicarboxylic acids, such as dibutyl phthalate, diisopropyl isophthalate, adipic acid diisopropyl ester, di-n-butyl adipate or also solutions of esters of aliphatic acids, e.g. glycols. It may be advantageous for a dispersing agent to be additionally present, such as one known from the pharmaceutical or cosmetic industry. Examples are 2-pyrrolidone, 2-(N-alkyl)pyrrolidone, acetone, polyethylene glycol and the ethers and esters thereof, propylene glycol or synthetic triglycerides.
The oily solutions include e.g. vegetable oils such as olive oil, groundnut oil, sesame oil, pine oil, linseed oil or castor oil. The vegetable oils may also be present in epoxidised form. Paraffins and silicone oils may also be used.
A pour-on or spot-on formulation generally contains 1 to 20% by weight of a compound of formula I, 0.1 to 50% by weight of dispersing agent and 45 to 98.9% by weight of solvent.
The pour-on or spot-on method is especially advantageous for use on herd animals such as cattle, horses, sheep or pigs, in which it is difficult or time-consuming to treat all the animals orally or by injection. Because of its simplicity, this method can of course also be used for all other animals, including individual domestic animals or pets, and is greatly favoured by the keepers of the animals, as it can often be carried out without the specialist presence of the veterinarian.
Whereas it is preferred to formulate commercial products as concentrates, the end user will normally use dilute formulations.
Such compositions may also contain further additives, such as stabilisers, anti-foaming agents, viscosity regulators, binding agents or tackifiers, as well as other active ingredients, in order to achieve special effects.
Anthelminthic compositions of this type, which are used by the end user, similarly form a constituent of the present invention.
In each of the processes according to the invention for pest control or in each of the pest control compositions according to the invention, the active ingredients of formula I can be used in all of their steric configurations or in mixtures thereof.
The invention also includes a method of prophylactically protecting warm-blooded animals, especially productive livestock, domestic animals and pets, against parasitic helminths, which is characterised in that the active ingredients of formula I or the active ingredient formulations prepared therefrom are administered to the animals as an additive to the feed, or to the drinks or also in solid or liquid form, orally or by injection or parenterally. The invention also includes the compounds of formula I according to the invention for usage in one of the said processes.